


Our First Christmas

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: A Christmas Story [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Dean and Castiel celebrate their first Christmas after getting married. Sam's not thrilled about the whole thing.This story is based on the prompt word: angel





	Our First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This series is based on the same versions of Castiel and Dean as described in my story Castiel and Dean: A Love Story.
> 
> It is told as a series of vignettes.

As the first Christmas approached since Dean and Castiel were married, Dean decided he wanted to go all out for Christmas. With him, Sam, Castiel, and their puppy, Gabe, in the bunker, it finally felt like a real family holiday. He and Sam had done a few half-hearted holidays over the years, where they bought presents from gas stations and celebrated with eggnog. However, now they had the bunker, Mom was just a phone call away, and it seemed like the perfect time to finally have a holiday gathering like Dean had only seen in movies.

Dean walked into the library where Sam was researching for cases. "We're doing Christmas this year, Sammy."

Sam looked up at Dean. "Sure, Dean. It's like three weeks away though. We don't need to worry about it for like two and a half weeks." He stared intently at his laptop.

"No, Sam. I mean like we are going to have a Christmas tree, Christmas dinner, gifts under the tree, hard cider, invite people over, the works."

Sam blinked at Dean in surprise. The last time Dean had wanted to celebrate Christmas, he was a few months away from being hellhound chow. "Are you feeling well, Dean? There isn't something you aren't telling me, is there?"

"Nope. It's just Cas' first holiday that he's spending with us and it's time we start building traditions, don't you think?"

Sam raised an eyebrow, "I thought our tradition was me buying you motor oil and porn and you buying me chocolate and other porn?"

"New traditions, Sam."

Sam sighed, "Tell me what to do?"

"First up, Christmas tree. Real or fake?"

"If we get a fake one, we only ever have to carry it up and down the stairs of the bunker once." 

Dean glared at Sam, "Why don't I get the feeling you are invested in this holiday?"

"Because we've never been invested in this holiday. You know what our Christmases growing up were like."

"Mom doesn't know what they were like though. So, we should pretend that we had good ones, so she doesn't get all sad about not being there for us all over again," Dean knew pulling out the Mom card was a dirty trick, but he wasn't above using it.

Sam sighed, "Ok. Ok. I'll go buy a tree and decorations and stuff."

"Meet you at Baby in ten minutes," Dean turned around and walked down the hallway to find Castiel. He found him in the bathroom frowning at himself in a mirror. Castiel was wearing jeans and a Led Zeppelin t-shirt (Dean's) that looked good on him. 

Dean let out a low whistle, "Looking good, Cas."

Castiel squinted at him. "You keep wanting me to wear 'normal' clothes." He used his hands to make air quotes around normal. "But I look much smaller and not very intimidating. And I still have no idea where I'm supposed to stick my angel blade."

Dean bit his bottom lip. "There's definitely some places you could stick your angel blade that are better than others." Dean tried not to laugh.

Castiel glared at him, "Like where?"

Dean went to his closet and grabbed one of his hunting jackets. He tossed it to Castiel. "Use that."

Castiel pulled it on and tried sliding the angel blade down the sleeve a few times. "I suppose this will do."

"Okay, we are going Christmas tree shopping. Come on."

"You do know that this season has nothing to do with Christ? It was the adaptation of a pagan holiday that…"

"I know, Cas, I know. Come on."

Dean drove them to the nearest Walmart. Dean got out of the car happily chatting about Christmas trees, decorations, music, and the Star Wars Christmas special, while Castiel and Sam followed quietly in his wake.

When they arrived in the Christmas aisle, Castiel's eyes went wide as there were trees in a variety of sizes, shapes, and colors. "Why are some of them purple and blue, Dean?"

Dean shrugged, "No law says they have to be green."

"The law of nature dictates that evergreen and pine trees are, in fact, green," Castiel protested.

"Fake trees can be whatever color people want. Now pick one out, you two."

Sam pointed to the closest green tree. "That one, Dean." It was a four-foot tree and was nothing special.

Dean glared at Sam, "Put like two seconds of thought in it."

Sam rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "You pick it, Dean."

Castiel walked up and down the tree aisle thoughtfully. He finally found a six-foot green tree with purple and blue LED lights built in. He looked at Dean quizzically, "This one, Dean?"

Dean glared at Sam, "That's how it's done. Good choice, Cas." 

Dean led the other two to the aisle with decorations. "Now, pick up some decorations."

Sam sighed. "You better make them plastic ones so Gabe doesn't wind up knocking over the tree and breaking the ornaments." Sam grabbed some silver and gold ornaments and put them in the cart. He glared at Dean, daring him to make any disapproving comments.

Dean just frowned and watched Castiel. Castiel stopped every foot or so, staring at the ornaments in deep concentration. He finally selected some purple balls and then a variety of reindeer and bear ornaments. He looked at Dean for approval before placing them in the cart. Dean smiled at him. Dean then selected some Star Wars ornaments and added those.

"Okay, now a tree topper. Angel or star?"

Castiel frowned at him. "Why would we put an angel on the top of a tree?"

"It's just a tradition, Cas."

Castiel gave him a sour look. "No angels."

Sam picked up a box. "Death Star tree topper?"

Dean clapped Sam on the back, "You just redeemed yourself."

Sam said dryly, "I'm so proud."

"And now you just unredeemed yourself."

"Again, proud."

Dean snorted in frustration. He pushed the cart out of the Christmas decorations to pick up a couple of cartons of eggnog and two cherry pies. Sam snagged the car keys from Dean to wait in the car, while Dean went to pay.

Castiel sidled up to Dean, "Why is Sam so unhappy about Christmas?"

Dean shrugged, "We never had a good one. My dad always promised we'd do something, but it never happened. He might have had a good one with Jess at Stanford. I never talked to him about it."

Castiel snagged Dean's hand. "We'll have to fix that."

After paying for the purchase, Castiel and Dean arrived back at the car. Sam was sitting in the backseat. Dean unloaded the cart and headed back to the bunker.

While Dean and Castiel built the tree, Gabe danced around them barking. Sam just searched his laptop for cases. As they started hanging bulbs, Sam joined them and put on a few on at Dean's insistence. The mixture of decorations on the tree didn't match, but oddly suited the three of them. Sam put the Death Star topper on the tree, Dean turned the tree lights on. Sam turned the library's lights off. The room was bathed in rays of purple and blue lights. Dean and Castiel went into the kitchen to ready eggnog and pie. When they came back, Sam was ensconced back at his laptop, once again looking for cases.

Under the tree was a single wrapped present.

Castiel and Dean looked at Sam questioningly. Without looking up, Sam said, "You two should open it before Gabe takes off with it."

Dean handed it to Castiel. Castiel looked at it carefully. It was almost flat and square. Castiel opened it gingerly. Inside was a trifold picture frame. In the first picture, was a picture of Castiel, Dean, and Sam near the Impala outside of Bobby's house, a faint sheen of snow on the ground. In the second picture, Bobby had a hand on Dean's shoulder, while Castiel leaned against the wall in the background. The final picture showed Dean, Bobby, and Sam sitting on the couch. A thumb partially obscured the picture.

Sam spoke softly, "It was Christmas Day back in 2009. We were all so busy trying to prevent the apocalypse none of really registered what day it was. I remembered it was Christmas late that day. I borrowed Bobby's camera and asked him to take one of the three of us at the car. Then I took the one of the three of you. And then, I asked Cas to take one of us. But Cas wasn't so great at the picture taking then. That was our first Christmas together."

Dean stared at the pictures. "Thank you, Sam."

Sam smiled at him. "You, me, Cas, Bobby. We've always been family."


End file.
